undeserved consequences
by icclenomi
Summary: xenophobia was becoming less of a problem within federation planets, however- there were exceptions." accompaniment to “well intentioned excursions” rated for violence.


okay this is an accompaniment to my other fic "well intentioned excursions" this event was mentioned, although you do not have to read the other fic to follow this one. there is violence.

* * *

The sun was out that day. Spock had noted the weather upon opening his curtains when he awoke. He had a room-mate- but he never seemed to actually sleep in his own quarters preferring instead to spend the night at one of his...'friends'. Spock didn't mind, this only meant he was given permission from his absentee room mate to set the room temperature to a higher setting. The day was like any other. He washed and dressed like any other day, he walked the short distance to his classes and he participated admirably- as any other day. Spock was used to the solitude he had gained at the academy, a few of the more friendly cadets exchanged information with him, even conversed with him on occasion- but as a rule, this never happened outside of classes. He was aware that his mixed heritage had been somewhat of a nuisance, it rarely happened, xenophobia was becoming less of a problem within federation planets, however- there were exceptions. Many avoided him simply due to misinformation, people thinking that Vulcans were unable to feel, or were unpleasant- but with every group of people comes extremes. Two weeks previous to this star date he had been on the receiving end of some such beings. He shrugged them off, having endured similar treatment during his time studying in Vulcan- merely a push to attempt to illicit an emotional response- these 'men' were no more mature than a couple of Vulcan children, and so, he paid no heed.

Spock's 'p2p' session with Captain Pike was drawing to a close, the Captain suitably impressed with his newest charge. He had his doubts about taking on a first year student, but had been reassured that Spock was more than capable of handling the sessions normally given to 3rd year students. Unbeknownst to the young Vulcan, Pike was so impressed that he could already see the cadet playing an important role on his ship in the future. He watched Spock, almost lovingly, wipe the consoles clean before tucking his notes under an arm and stand before him.

"This has been a most invigorating session, Captain Pike."

"Thank you, cadet. See you here the same time on Thursday." He nodded to the boy and began setting up the controls for the next cadet.

Spock felt the warm sunlight wash across his face as soon as he stepped outside. Because he had no further assigned appointments today he would utilise one of the labs for a personal experiment. Walking through the small alleyway that shaved few seconds off his estimated arrival time he heard his assailants long before he saw them. There were five in all, each in their third year of study at the academy.

"Excuse me, may I pass?" he addressed the chest of the man before him.

"I dunno, may you?" Spock quirked an eyebrow upwards as the large student guffawed at his own words.

"Please initiate your verbal abuse quickly, I wish to conduct an experiment and grow tired of your-" The gangly youth did not finish his sentence as one of the men threw his sideways into a hard wall. Composing himself quickly, Spock reached out a hand to attempt to nerve pinch who he saw to hold the largest threat, however- the larger students held other plans as two of them held his arms firmly to the wall so that the remaining cadets could more efficiently pound into his thin body with as much force as they could muster. For as long as he could, Spock gave no indication of the pain they were inflicting on him. He could contain it. That was, until he felt his arm being suddenly and brutally snapped.

Lieutenant Harrison was on his way to meet with his captain when he heard a muffled cry in one of the side alleys. He pulled out his issued phaser and set it to stun before venturing down the thin walkway between the main building and the science labs. What he saw angered him more than anything he had previously seen. As one of the larger cadets broke the young Spock's leg with a stamp he fired. He fired five times, and hit five targets. Jogging towards the scene of the crime he quickly examined the young cadet and pulled out his communicator.

"I need a medical team and security detail to my position, immediately."

"_Yes, sir."_ This was not the first time he had seen this cadet, however, it was the first time he saw him covered in a thin sheen of green blood. He had taken a good beating all right, and these 'men' would have the authorities to answer to.

When Captain Pike saw Spock hobble into the session on a pair of clear crutches he was surprised to say the least. His lieutenant had informed him of the situation that had arisen just two days previous, immediately following our previous session I believe, and he had expected the cadet to rest until the next week at least.

"Spock, I didn't expect to see you today."

"You stated that our next session would be today and I intended to honour the appointment."

"What I meant was... You would be well within your rights to rest up for a few days."

"Yes, sir, however our last session piqued my interest and I wished to continue. I assure you I am quite well, my arms are in working order and my leg should be entirely-"

"Its fine, cadet." Pike had to smile, _this is definitely the sort of kid I want working for me_. "Shall we?"

He watched the cadet as he sat and moved the controls to their correct positions and disregarded his crutches as they leaned inconspicuously against the wall.

"Fascinating."

"Captain?"

"Nothing, cadet, carry on."


End file.
